When You Last Expect It
by Rena Rose
Summary: A teenager finds her self pregnant, but doesn't know who the father is. ..I know the summary sucks:(..
1. Chapter One: Miss Innocent?

**AN: Okay, I wanted to start a new fic, because I didn't get a lot of reviews for the other one I started. Let me know what you think about this one, and if I get more reviews on this fic I'll finish this one first. So please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When You Last Expect It**

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SERENA!" some one yelled. Serena, an extremely beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes turned around. "Oh hey Mina." She said to the one who called her. She also had blonde hair, but her blonde hair looked bleached while Serena's was more of a natural look. "Gosh Serena. Where were you last night? I called your house like a 1000 times." She told her best friend. "I was gone out" Serena said then walked away like nothing happened. 'What am I going to do with that girl?' Mina thought.

Mina turned around then noticed her other friend Lita and Raye coming. Lita had long brown hair and green eyes, and was one of the tallest girls in their grade. Raye was the slim girl with the flat chest. She also had long hair but her dark hair had a tint of purple. "Hey Lita. Hey Raye. Did any of you see Serena last night? Mina asked them. "Nope. Oh god, don't tell me she slept with another guy. That girl is changing right before my eyes. What happened to miss innocent?" Raye asked. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. "Raye cool down. I know Serena's been doing a lot of...guys lately. But we don't know if that's where she was last night." Lita said. "I don't care. We are her friends, and we are always the last one's to find out about her little rendezvous. Last week, she was with Curtis. The week before that she was with Chad. Who's next?"

Lita just glared at Raye. "Mina, why did you want to know where Serena was last night?" "She was supposed to help me with astronomy and never showed up." Mina told her. "Well, I better get to class. The bell will ring at any minute. Talk to you later." Mina said then walked away.

When Mina left Lita started to talk to Raye. "Raye, I know you're still upset with Rena because she slept with your long time crush Chad, but she needs our help. Serena's been acting weird. She changed so much. One thing you can't do is start yelling at her. She really needs us right now okay." Raye just nodded at they walked together in school.

...............................

Once the bell rang, every one got to class. Serena walked into her French class. "Hey baby" Some guy with a deep voice said. He was tall, he looked to be around 6 feet, and muscular. He had dark ebony hair and dark blue eyes. "Darien, how many times do I have to tell you? I won't sleep with you. I have no feelings for you. Okay. Now leave me and my friends alone." She said walking away, but Darien stopped her.

"Serena, you know I don't want you that way. I would never do something you weren't ready for. I really do have feelings for you. I just hope you'll give me a chance." He said hopping she would accept. Serena just looked at him "Darien, you and I both know that you're lying. You used my friends for sex, including my best friend. And you're telling me you don't want to push me into doing something I'm not ready for." She laughed. "Darien you just want me because everyone else had me. You just want me because I'm not the cute, sweet little innocent girl I used to be." She said then walked away to her seat, and sat down.

"Pst, Serena" Some guy with blonde hair and green eyes whispered. "Hey there Andrew." She smiled remembering last night. 'Now he knows what a women wants when it comes to sex.' She thought. "How about you and I do something tonight. You know repeat last night. And somehow make it better. I don't know how you can possibly beat last night." he laughed. Serena turned around to meet Darien's gaze then accepted Andrew's invitation. "Your place or mine?" She asked. "Mine" He said then turned away.

"Mr. Feira stop flirting with Miss Bennet." The teacher said walking in class. Serena and Andrew just turned to him. "Alright now that everyone is here today, It's a perfect opportunity to tell you about the major French project and presentation I have for you." Mr. Hendricks said. "I'll put them in to groups of two. I choose the partners already, and NO I will not change them." He said. Everyone in the class made a fuss.

After the teacher finished listing the groups, Mina came up to Serena. "So, Rena. Who's your partner? Mine's Andrew." "You're lucky. Andrew's a lot better then that" Serena told her pointing at Darien. "Serena. I know what Darien did to all of us was wrong. But I really do think he likes you. And he is the hottest man in the whole school. Give him a try." Mina said.

"I don't know Mina. He only started to notice me when he found out I wasn't a virgin anymore. I can't trust him. And I'm never going to forget what he did to you, Amy, Molly, Anne." Serena said. Mina nodded. She knew there was no reasoning with Serena. She was so stubborn, and that's why she thought Darien and Serena would be perfect together.

...............................

After class, Darien tried to get Serena's attention. "SERENA." Serena finally turned around. "Meet me at the library after school." Serena said then walked away. "Okay...I'll be there." He yelled back at her. 'Maybe this project is the perfect thing to convince you that I do have feelings for you' He thought, then headed to his next class.

"Hey Dare. Guess what!!" Andrew told him. Darien turned around. "What?" He asked. "I got myself another date with Serena tonight." He told his best friend." 'That right Andy doesn't know about my feelings for Serena" He thought. "What do you mean by again?" Darien asked. "That's right I didn't tell you. Well I finally lost my virginity, and to Serena. The hottest girl in school. She said she'd do me again tonight, at my place" He exclaimed.

"Andy...? You slept with Serena? But you know she's just using you. She slept with every other guy. You know how much Chad bragged to all of his friends. What happened to you telling everyone that Rena was like a sister to you?" He said trying to get Andrew to stop thinking about HIS Rena that way. "Woo...What's with that big speech? You have something for her?" Andrew asked him. Darien just gave him a love sick look, and then Andrew understood everything. "Oh god you do...I'm really sorry man. I won't touch her again I promise." He said to him. 'He must really love her.' Andrew thought to himself.

"Thanks Andy that means a lot. I just know she's going to fall for me sooner or later." He told him patting him on the back.

...............................

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Darien practically ran to the library. He didn't want Serena to be disappointed in him for being late. 'Well it looks like I'm early. I guess I'll start to look on the internet for subjects we could work on.' He thought to himself.

Before he knew it, the goddess finally came. "It's about time you get here." He said with a little laugh. "Haha, your funny Mr. Winston." Serena said sarcastically. "Know let's get to work she said." She said. "Serena is something wrong you look disappointed?" he asked her. For some reason she looked like she was about to cry. "It's nothing okay!" Serena said. "Serena, if you need to talk I'm here. We don't have to work on it today if you don't want to." He told her.

"Darien...do you think I'm a slut? A whore?" She asked him. "No not at all. Why?" He asked her. "It's nothing. Let's just get to work okay." She said. "Sure." He said. "I was thinking about making our French project about Canada. I know everyone is probably going to take France, so I just thought...."Serena started saying. "No I think that's a great idea." He said with a smile. "Okay." Serena smiled.

After all the searching, Serena and Darien decided to take a brake. "You know, you're not that bad." Serena said. "Well that's good. Does that mean your going to tell me what's been bugging you?" Darien asked her.

Serena looked down and frowned. "Well, it's just all the stuff people are saying about me. You know. Saying that I'm a slut, or a whore. They don't think I can hear them...but I do." She said. "Serena, those people are just jealous. That's all. You're the most beautiful girl in our high school." He told her. "Thanks Darien." She said. "How about we calls it quits for today, and come over to my place, I'll fix you something to eat?" He asked.

Serena laughed, and then accepted. "Sounds like a plan." She said. Then he led her to his apartment. Once they got there, they decided to race to his door. Serena ran as fast as she could. "I beat you!" She said laughing and breathing very hard. "Yeah yeah. What ever you say." He said. "Now you owe me" she said walking in. "Alright what do you want" He said.

Serena gave him a look, of desire, and then she looked down at his pants, then back at him. "You know what I want" she said. Darien didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe this moment was finally going to happen. Serena started kissing him deeply. Darien accepted the kiss, and put more passion and desire into it. She moaned in his mouth and he started rubbing her butt. She took her hands away from Darien's neck, to the bottom of his shirt then took it off. Darien smiled at her, and took off her shirt. He then carried her to his room.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this to happen" He told her in a whisper. "I know" she said, taking of her bra. Darien just stared at her breast. They looked to be about a C cup. He took his hands to her stomach, rubbing and messaging his way to her breast, then taking one in his mouth. Serena couldn't help but moan. He was giving her so much pleasure already; she couldn't wait for him to enter her. He started to nibble on her nipple and messaging her other breast. Serena stopped him, and gave him another kiss.

After the kiss, he kissed his way down to her most precious spot. He took of her skirt, then her thong. "You are so beautiful." He told her. "Thanks" She said back to him. He smiled, and thanked god for this moment. He wanted their first time together to be the best for both of them. He took two fingers rubbing her jewel into a fast rhythm. Serena screamed with excitement. She couldn't believe Darien of all people would be this great. He then took his tongue into her, to hear he scream in pleasure once again. God he loved to hear her scream, when he was pleasing her. Serena, took him hands, and brought them to her mouth. She kissed each finger, and sucked on them. He came up to her kissing her passionately again. She flipped him, so that he was underneath her. She removed his pants then his boxers, while feeling his hard member.

"I guess you really do want me" She smiled. Darien just nodded. She started messaging his dick in smooth circles. Now it was his turn to moan in excitement. She decided that was enough, then took him member in her mouth. She started nibbling on his tip, making him soar. She took her tongue and started liking every inch on his member, and his balls. She tried to put the whole thing in her mouth but it was too big. She softly held his penis, while she started putting his dick in her mouth in fast rhythms. He couldn't help but moan again at the sensation Serena was giving him. She was already the best he's been with, and he didn't even enter her yet.

When she felt his release in her, she went back on top of him, and gave him another make-out session. He rolled her back underneath him, and positioned himself on top of her. When he finally entered her, he knew then, and there, he wanted to be with her this way every day, for the rest of his life. He knew he was in love with her. They both moaned and cry out. He just kept on pumping in and out of her so fast they could hardly breathe. When they finally got to their climax, they both released then fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Okay, I wanted to start a new fic, because I didn't get a lot of reviews for my new one I started on. Let me know what you think about this one, and if I get more reviews on this fic I'll finish this one first. So please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When You Last Expect It**

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SERENA!" some one yelled. Serena, an extremely beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes turned around. "Oh hey Mina." She said to the one who called her. She also had blonde hair, but her blonde hair looked bleached while Serena's was more of a natural look. "Gosh Serena. Where were you last night? I called your house like a 1000 times." She told her best friend. "I was gone out" Serena said then walked away like nothing happened. 'What am I going to do with that girl?' Mina thought.

Mina turned around then noticed her other friend Lita and Raye coming. Lita had long brown hair and green eyes, and was one of the tallest girls in their grade. Raye was the slim girl with the flat chest. She also had long hair but her dark hair had a tint of purple. "Hey Lita. Hey Raye. Did any of you see Serena last night? Mina asked them. "Nope. Oh god, don't tell me she slept with another guy. That girl is changing right before my eyes. What happened to miss innocent?" Raye asked. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. "Raye cool down. I know Serena's been doing a lot of...guys lately. But we don't know if that's where she was last night." Lita said. "I don't care. We are her friends, and we are always the last one's to find out about her little rendezvous. Last week, she was with Curtis. The week before that she was with Chad. Who's next?"

Lita just glared at Raye. "Mina, why did you want to know where Serena was last night?" "She was supposed to help me with astronomy and never showed up." Mina told her. "Well, I better get to class. The bell will ring at any minute. Talk to you later." Mina said then walked away.

When Mina left Lita started to talk to Raye. "Raye, I know you're still upset with Rena because she slept with your long time crush Chad, but she needs our help. Serena's been acting weird. She changed so much. One thing you can't do is start yelling at her. She really needs us right now okay." Raye just nodded at they walked together in school.

...............................

Once the bell rang, every one got to class. Serena walked into her French class. "Hey baby" Some guy with a deep voice said. He was tall, he looked to be around 6 feet, and muscular. He had dark ebony hair and dark blue eyes. "Darien, how many times do I have to tell you? I won't sleep with you. I have no feelings for you. Okay. Now leave me and my friends alone." She said walking away, but Darien stopped her.

"Serena, you know I don't want you that way. I would never do something you weren't ready for. I really do have feelings for you. I just hope you'll give me a chance." He said hopping she would accept. Serena just looked at him "Darien, you and I both know that you're lying. You used my friends for sex, including my best friend. And you're telling me you don't want to push me into doing something I'm not ready for." She laughed. "Darien you just want me because everyone else had me. You just want me because I'm not the cute, sweet little innocent girl I used to be." She said then walked away to her seat, and sat down.

"Pst, Serena" Some guy with blonde hair and green eyes whispered. "Hey there Andrew." She smiled remembering last night. 'Now he knows what a women wants when it comes to sex.' She thought. "How about you and I do something tonight. You know repeat last night. And somehow make it better. I don't know how you can possibly beat last night." he laughed. Serena turned around to meet Darien's gaze then accepted Andrew's invitation. "Your place or mine?" She asked. "Mine" He said then turned away.

"Mr. Feira stop flirting with Miss Bennet." The teacher said walking in class. Serena and Andrew just turned to him. "Alright now that everyone is here today, It's a perfect opportunity to tell you about the major French project and presentation I have for you." Mr. Hendricks said. "I'll put them in to groups of two. I choose the partners already, and NO I will not change them." He said. Everyone in the class made a fuss.

After the teacher finished listing the groups, Mina came up to Serena. "So, Rena. Who's your partner? Mine's Andrew." "You're lucky. Andrew's a lot better then that" Serena told her pointing at Darien. "Serena. I know what Darien did to all of us was wrong. But I really do think he likes you. And he is the hottest man in the whole school. Give him a try." Mina said.

"I don't know Mina. He only started to notice me when he found out I wasn't a virgin anymore. I can't trust him. And I'm never going to forget what he did to you, Amy, Molly, Anne." Serena said. Mina nodded. She knew there was no reasoning with Serena. She was so stubborn, and that's why she thought Darien and Serena would be perfect together.

...............................

After class, Darien tried to get Serena's attention. "SERENA." Serena finally turned around. "Meet me at the library after school." Serena said then walked away. "Okay...I'll be there." He yelled back at her. 'Maybe this project is the perfect thing to convince you that I do have feelings for you' He thought, then headed to his next class.

"Hey Dare. Guess what!!" Andrew told him. Darien turned around. "What?" He asked. "I got myself another date with Serena tonight." He told his best friend." 'That right Andy doesn't know about my feelings for Serena" He thought. "What do you mean by again?" Darien asked. "That's right I didn't tell you. Well I finally lost my virginity, and to Serena. The hottest girl in school. She said she'd do me again tonight, at my place" He exclaimed.

"Andy...? You slept with Serena? But you know she's just using you. She slept with every other guy. You know how much Chad bragged to all of his friends. What happened to you telling everyone that Rena was like a sister to you?" He said trying to get Andrew to stop thinking about HIS Rena that way. "Woo...What's with that big speech? You have something for her?" Andrew asked him. Darien just gave him a love sick look, and then Andrew understood everything. "Oh god you do...I'm really sorry man. I won't touch her again I promise." He said to him. 'He must really love her.' Andrew thought to himself.

"Thanks Andy that means a lot. I just know she's going to fall for me sooner or later." He told him patting him on the back.

...............................

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Darien practically ran to the library. He didn't want Serena to be disappointed in him for being late. 'Well it looks like I'm early. I guess I'll start to look on the internet for subjects we could work on.' He thought to himself.

Before he knew it, the goddess finally came. "It's about time you get here." He said with a little laugh. "Haha, your funny Mr. Winston." Serena said sarcastically. "Know let's get to work she said." She said. "Serena is something wrong you look disappointed?" he asked her. For some reason she looked like she was about to cry. "It's nothing okay!" Serena said. "Serena, if you need to talk I'm here. We don't have to work on it today if you don't want to." He told her.

"Darien...do you think I'm a slut? A whore?" She asked him. "No not at all. Why?" He asked her. "It's nothing. Let's just get to work okay." She said. "Sure." He said. "I was thinking about making our French project about Canada. I know everyone is probably going to take France, so I just thought...."Serena started saying. "No I think that's a great idea." He said with a smile. "Okay." Serena smiled.

After all the searching, Serena and Darien decided to take a brake. "You know, you're not that bad." Serena said. "Well that's good. Does that mean your going to tell me what's been bugging you?" Darien asked her.

Serena looked down and frowned. "Well, it's just all the stuff people are saying about me. You know. Saying that I'm a slut, or a whore. They don't think I can hear them...but I do." She said. "Serena, those people are just jealous. That's all. You're the most beautiful girl in our high school." He told her. "Thanks Darien." She said. "How about we calls it quits for today, and come over to my place, I'll fix you something to eat?" He asked.

Serena laughed, and then accepted. "Sounds like a plan." She said. Then he led her to his apartment. Once they got there, they decided to race to his door. Serena ran as fast as she could. "I beat you!" She said laughing and breathing very hard. "Yeah yeah. What ever you say." He said. "Now you owe me" she said walking in. "Alright what do you want" He said.

Serena gave him a look, of desire, and then she looked down at his pants, then back at him. "You know what I want" she said. Darien didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe this moment was finally going to happen. Serena started kissing him deeply. Darien accepted the kiss, and put more passion and desire into it. She moaned in his mouth and he started rubbing her butt. She took her hands away from Darien's neck, to the bottom of his shirt then took it off. Darien smiled at her, and took off her shirt. He then carried her to his room.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this to happen" He told her in a whisper. "I know" she said, taking of her bra. Darien just stared at her breast. They looked to be about a C cup. He took his hands to her stomach, rubbing and messaging his way to her breast, then taking one in his mouth. Serena couldn't help but moan. He was giving her so much pleasure already; she couldn't wait for him to enter her. He started to nibble on her nipple and messaging her other breast. Serena stopped him, and gave him another kiss.

After the kiss, he kissed his way down to her most precious spot. He took of her skirt, then her thong. "You are so beautiful." He told her. "Thanks" She said back to him. He smiled, and thanked god for this moment. He wanted their first time together to be the best for both of them. He took two fingers rubbing her jewel into a fast rhythm. Serena screamed with excitement. She couldn't believe Darien of all people would be this great. He then took his tongue into her, to hear he scream in pleasure once again. God he loved to hear her scream, when he was pleasing her. Serena, took him hands, and brought them to her mouth. She kissed each finger, and sucked on them. He came up to her kissing her passionately again. She flipped him, so that he was underneath her. She removed his pants then his boxers, while feeling his hard member.

"I guess you really do want me" She smiled. Darien just nodded. She started messaging his dick in smooth circles. Now it was his turn to moan in excitement. She decided that was enough, then took him member in her mouth. She started nibbling on his tip, making him soar. She took her tongue and started liking every inch on his member, and his balls. She tried to put the whole thing in her mouth but it was too big. She softly held his penis, while she started putting his dick in her mouth in fast rhythms. He couldn't help but moan again at the sensation Serena was giving him. She was already the best he's been with, and he didn't even enter her yet.

When she felt his release in her, she went back on top of him, and gave him another make-out session. He rolled her back underneath him, and positioned himself on top of her. When he finally entered her, he knew then, and there, he wanted to be with her this way every day, for the rest of his life. He knew he was in love with her. They both moaned and cry out. He just kept on pumping in and out of her so fast they could hardly breathe. When they finally got to their climax, they both released then fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****


	2. Chapter Two: Memories

**AN: Well I glad everyone took the time to read and review, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When You Last Expect It**

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the alarm clock went of and woke Darien and Serena. Darien was so happy the wake up with Serena in his arms. "Mmm...mom, can I sleep in a little longer please." Serena tried to say in a yawn. Serena then opened her eyes, and then saw Darien. She stumbled out of his bed with a confused look, and then looked at Darien and remembered the events of last night.

She remembered sleeping with him. "I got to go." She said trying to find her clothes. "It's a Saturday" Darien laughed. "How about you and I stay here, and talk for a while." Darien suggested. "Sorry, I really got to go. I wasn't supposed to stay here last night my mom and dad must be worried sick." She cried out.

"You want me to give you a ride home?" Darien asked her. Serena just nodded then got out of the room the let Darien change. 'What have I got myself into? This is Darien the one who played my friends for fools, the one who got them drunk then slept with them, making them loose the virginity to him.' Serena remembered

_Xxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxX_

"_Mina? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Serena asked her best friend. "I...I...I lost...my virginity." Mina said in whimpers. "Well Mina, why are you crying? Andrew and you have been seeing each other for 3 years, it was bound to happen?" Serena told her. _

"_It wasn't Andrew Serena. Remember when I told you that Darien was starting to flirt with me at school and stuff...well he and I got into a serious conversation, and he gave me a drink, then I kept on asking for more...so he gave me more, then the next morning I woke up naked in his arms." Mina told her. _

"_That jerk. And Andy and Darien are best friends. How could he do that to you and him? Mina I'm so sorry." Mina started crying on Serena's shoulder._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx End of Flashback xxxxxxxxxxX_

'And then a few weeks later, Anne Amy and Molly come crying to me about the same shit.' Serena though. "Alright are you ready to go home." Darien asked her coming out of his room. Serena nodded and started walking out of the door.

Darien walked her out of the apartment building and noticed Serena wasn't talking much. 'I hope she doesn't think we had a one night stand. I love her so much.' He thought to himself. Serena got in his car and Darien drove to her house. "Can you drop me of at the coner? I don't want my dad to worry about me." Serena asked. "Sure." Darien said pulling over on the side of the road. "Thanks" She said walking out.

"Serena?" He asked her. "Yeah?" She answered. "Do you ever think about what almost happened to us when we where 14?" He asked her. Serena looked at him...she was shocked. 'We promised each other that we would never tell anyone about it. The nerve of him.' She screamed in her head. "We said we would never..."She tried to stay calm. "Talk about it. I know...But..." He finished her sentence. "No but's Darien. We will NEVER talk about it again. You hear me!" She screamed at his and slammed his door shut. Serena was furious. They promised each other to NEVER talk about it again!

Darien drove away. 'What is up with you Rena? What happened? Could I be the one that changed her so much?' He thought. Darien was definitely going to figure out what was bothering her, if it was the last thing he would do.

_When Serena finally got home, her father started screaming at her. "SERENA!!! YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BY MIDNIGHT. IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING. WERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Serena didn't say anything and walked in the house and went strait to her room. As soon as she lay down on her bed, she got a phone call. _

"_Hello?" Serena answered. _

"_Hey there sexy" Some guy said on the other line. _

"_Who is this?"_

"_It's me. Chad."_

"_Oh...What can I do for you Chad?" She said in a seductive voice._

"_You know what I want. Come over to my place for noon." He told her_

"_In the afternoon? Chad, you're a sick boy." She laughed_

"_And only you can make me feel better."_

"_And I enjoy making you feel GOOD" She said._

_Chad laughed. _

"_Alright I'll be there. See you then"_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

_Serena hung up the phone then smiled. "Perfect, I'm in need for another good fuck" She laughed to herself. She then looked in the mirror and decided to take a shower. She needed to get Darien's smell off of her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter Three: The Real Thing

**AN: Thx for the reviews and the suggestions. I really appreciate it. It makes me very proud to know all of you enjoy my stories. This chapter if for everyone, who took the time to read and review;) **

**I'm VERY sorry I didn't update sooner...I was having alot of problems writting this chapter...please don't be so hard on me.. THX**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

**When You Last Expect It**

Chapter Three 

**Bold** & _Italics_ ...**_Thinking_**

I_talics..._ _Flashbacks_

'Italics'...'_Reading'_

Normal Fonts...POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Serena? Are you sure you're okay? I'm really worried about you. You've been sick every morning now for the past few days." Helen told her daughter. Serena looked at her mother with a sad and depressed look.

Helen knew what was wrong with her daughter, but didn't want to think it was possible. Could her only daughter be involved with someone sexually? Could her daughter really be pregnant? But who's the father? Would he help her?

**_I want Serena to come to me. Please Bunny. Please tell momma what's bothering you?_** Helen kept on thinking. "Bunny? You want me to call the doctor? I could make an appointment for you." She suggested. All Serena could do was node. She couldn't say anything. She didn't want to believe the possibility of been pregnant. And worse...she didn't know who the father was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Serena and her mother when to doctor as planned. Serena looked around the room and wondered if anyone else had her problem. But she knew the chances where very slim, because all she saw was old grannies either coughing or struggling to breath. **_Maybe I am a slut. Maybe I am a whore, but please god, I'll do anything if I'm not pregnant. I wont sleep with another person until I'm married I swear! _**She thought desperately.

"Miss Serena Bennet . The doctor will see you now!" The very young secretary yelled. Serena and her mother walked to the room, the secretary was pointing at and sat down. Helen closed the door behind her.

Serena...before the doctor comes in...is there something you would like to tell me? I promise I won't yell at you...I just want to know what's going on with you. Helen asked looking directly at her daughters eyes, who where so pale. "I think I might be pregnant mom." Serena said in a low whisper.

"Oh baby...I promise, everything will work out. Okay?" She told her daughter holding her hands.

"Alright...what can I do for you Serena?" The doctor asked her. "I think I might be pregnant." Serena said looking down. The doctor just looked down to his files and looked for her age. "Don't worry Serena.

We will do a lot of test to find out if you are pregnant, but first I want you to tell me your symptoms and we will work for there. Is that alright?" He asked her. Serena nodded and explained to him every detail from when she first suspected she might be pregnant.

"Alright, I'll just do a blood test and that should tell us everything. It might take a few days, but I'll have my secretary phone you when we have the results." He stated before leaving the room to attend to other patients. "Thank you doctor" Helen said before he closed the door.

"Thank you mom." Serena said hugging her mother. "I'll always be here for you" She said to her daughter. "You can't tell ANYONE about thin until I have the results" She said. "I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Serena got home, she went strait to bed. If she was pregnant, she would do everything in her power to make sure her baby didn't turn out like she did. Boys aren't worth it. She's going to make sure her baby doesn't meet his or her 'Darien.' She fell asleep thinking about what happened in her past. When she 'changed'!

_Flashback_

"_Do you think anyone knows you're here with me?" Serena asked her 'secret' boyfriend. "Nope. I'll do anything for us to be together, and no one will stop me." He told her._

_You didn't tell anyone about us...did you? Serena asked a little worried. "Nope! And never will. They can't know. As much as I love you...you know it's for the best." He said touching her face in a seductive way. Serena looked into his dark blue eyes and nodded. _

"_It would kill them. Everyone thinks where enemies." She laughed. He just nodded. "Let's go to our cabin" He said taking her hand and walking away. Serena just followed behind._

_When they go to the cabin, he started kissing her passionately. Serena couldn't help but moan. "Where so lucky no one comes down here any more" He whispered into her ear while sucking her ear lob. Serena bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. _

_He brought his hands under her shirt and started rubbing her bra. "Serena...I've never felt so...alive. I want you so bad" He whispered once more in her ear. Serena never felt so loved before. At this pint she would do ANYTHING for this moment to last...even losing her virginity. _

"_Make love to me...Darien"_

_End of flashback_

After that blast from the past, Serena woke up with discus. She HATED Darien for what he did to her after that night. The night she let him take her innocence away.**_ Damn you Darien! _**She thought. **You betrayed me! **She couldn't help but cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Serena returned to school with a different attitude. "Serena...are you sure you're okay?" Mina asked her. "Yeah. I told you nothings wrong!" She exclaimed walking away and into class in a bubbly mood.

Mina just stood there wondering what just happened? "Um...Mina? Was that just Serena?" Raye asked. "Yeah...but don't bother asking what's going on because I have a feeling it's going to take a while to find out why Serena is acting...like THAT!" Mina pointed. "Is...the real Serena back?" Raye asked. "I hope so!" Mina replied walking into class with Raye still standing in the hall way in shock. They haven't seen the 'real' Serena since ninth grade.

In class, Serena always answered the questions the teacher asked to the class, and she was always paying attention. "Pst! Serena? Do you want to..." Chad whispered to her. Serena didn't answer him. She ignored him, but he didn't get the hint. "NO I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU. ALRIGHT!" she screamed to him. The whole class just turned around and stared at her.

"Miss Bennet, I don't appreciate you disturbing my class with this kind of...um...information. I want to see you after class." The teacher told her. Serena turned around and nodded. After this unexpected outburst, Mina gave Serena a note.

Serena took the note from her friend beside her and started reading it. _'What's going on with you? Please tell me...I want to help. And don't you dare tell me nothings wrong...I know you better then that.'_ Mina had written.

Serena wrote back to her best friend saying that she wasn't sure what was wrong and that when she found out, she would be the first to know. Mina nodded but still was worried for her.

After class, Serena staid behind like she was told too. When all the students left, He started to ask Serena what was going on with her. "Miss Bennet...why did you yell in my class room?" He asked. "I'm really sorry Mr. James but I'm tiered of people wanting me for a good piece of ass. I'm sick of it...I just want to be a better person. I'm really sorry for what happened and I promise it won't happen again." She answered. "Alright...I'll take your word for it" He said to her while closing his binders. "I did notice your effort today...keep it up." He said. "Thank you sir." She said leaving the class room.

When Serena got to her next class, she saw Darien. Darien went up to her and gave her a kiss. Serena pouched him back

"What the hell are you doing?" "You're my girl remember. I can kiss you whenever I want" He laughed.

"No your not. Stay away from me. I want NOTHING to do with you." She said taking a seat.

"What the fuck..." He stated to say. "That night meant nothing!" She whispered to him. Darien was in shock. He just stayed seated next to her and didn't say one word to anyone.

The rest of the day was just...different. Serena walked home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena got into her house and went strait for the fridge. She was having the weirdest cravings. A banana split with pickles and strawberries.

"Serena...is that you dear?" She herd her mother say. "Yeah mom, I was just making myself a snack." She answered back. "Bunny...maybe you should come here, the doctor called this afternoon and told me the results." She said looking down.

Serena sat down on the couch. "Am I going to be a mother?" she simply asked. Helen nodded. "I'm going to be a grand-mother" she whispered. "Serena just cried. She didn't know what to do. **_Who's the father? Darien, Andrew, Chad, Curtis...I don't know. _**"Mom I just want to be alone" Serena whispered walking to her room. "Bunny...I know it must be a very confusing time for you...but you have to tell your father...he deserves to know. He should be home any minute...but the rest is up to you. You can tell whoever you want." She said. "Okay" She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um...dad...I know you just got home from work and everything...but I have something very important to tell you." Serena declared looking at her feet. Ken put his hat away.

"Alright bunny. You have my full attention."

"Daddy...I don't know how to tell you this...but you're..." Serena said trying not to cry.

"Is there something wrong with you? Is that why you went to the doctors" He asked

Helen came to the living room to support Serena.

"Ken...let her finish" Helen told her husband.

Ken nodded.

"Daddy...I'm...going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." Serena started to cry.

Ken and Helen both held the daughter. "Don't worry bunny. Everything is going to be okay. Your mother and I will help you." Ken told his beloved daughter. Serena was so surprised at his reaction.

"Thank you so much" She cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter Four: He knows?

**AN: Thx for the reviews! Sorry once again for taking so long. **

**Sorry this chapter isn't the longest but I couldn't let you guys wait for ever…and I may not be writing for a while…my doctor told me not to be on the computer as much anymore. **

**So please review and let me know what you think alright. **

**Thank you for your support**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When You Last Expect It**

Chapter Four 

_Italics_ ...Thinking

I_talics..._ _Flashbacks_

'Italics'...'_Reading'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I wish Mina and Raye would just leave me alone. I'm not ready to tell them the truth, I feel so ashamed. I can't tell my friends about this…I don't want them to be disappointed in me, I don't want this running around school and I don't want to give up my baby. _She thought rubbing her stomach.

Serena walked in to class and went strait to her seat and waited for the bell to ring.

RRRRRRRRRing RRRRRIIIIINNNNNG RING RING

Every one started to come in class. Serena didn't bother to look. A hand landed on her shoulder so she slightly turned around so she can see the person who dared to bother her.

"What do you want Darien?"

"Listen Serena…I don't know why your so …. Today but if you need to talk I'm here for you. And I think I might know what it is." He leaned down to her ear and whispered the most frightening words she herd way too much lately. "You're pregnant"

Serena started at him with fear. _How does he know?_

"I knew it. Am I the father?" He said excitedly

She grabbed in down and whispered in his ear. "You better shut up or I'll make you. Don't tell every one. My friends don't even know! God...you better keep your mouth shut."

Darien nodded.

"Alright class turn your attention to me please, we have a lot to do today." The teacher said.

Serena turned around and she did her best not to fall asleep. She had to graduate, maybe not for her self, but for the baby's sake.

Meanwhile Darien couldn't wait to talk to Serena some more about the baby she was carrying. Baby names kept popping into his head. It might sound strange but just maybe; this was the only excuse to be attached with Serena for the rest of his life.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. Serena wanted to go home as soon as possible. There was no way she could face Darien know that he knows her secret…but wait he thinks he's the father. _No Serena, he asked if he was the father. But maybe…I could convince him that he is the father…I mean if he likes me that much. And maybe he will be so busy taking care of me and the baby he won't have time to fuck anyone else…but it's wrong. I mean he could be the father…but other men can be…_

"Hello? Serena is you there? SERENA!" Mina screamed

"Huh? Oh sorry Mina. I'm not feeling well today, and I'm not really in the mood to talk. I'll call you tonight alright." Serena replied

"Serena…what's with you? I know you, if you don't want to talk it's because you don't want me to know your secret."

"There's no secret…even if there was I want to be alone."

"I can't let you sit here b yourself…everyone is starting to make rumors about you today…I herd this one girl saying that you where pregnant, this other girl saying that you got raped…"

"Mina would you shut up. I don't care what people say about me, god!" Serena said and walked away.

Min just stood there and was socked. Usually she was always able to make her best friend crack. _What ever she's hiding has to BIG._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter Five: Family?

**AN:** **Well I finally updated this story…I hope you like it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SM. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When You Last Expect It **

Chapter Five

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Through out the day, Serena stayed isolated from other people. She was terrified people would see right through her and they would know she was carrying a child inside her. She didn't understand why Darien wanted to be the father.

_Maybe he really does love me. _Serena started thinking.

From now on, Serena had to think for her baby, not herself. She was through sleeping with random guys just to make herself feel better.

_Oh my god...I am a slut_. She finally realized. Serena started crying. She walked out of class and heading outside to the picnic tables.

Darien noticed this and walked up to her.

"Serena…listen. I know you're scared. But I want to be here for you. I want to prove to you that I do love you. I want to be your baby's daddy. Let this child be ours" he said smiling. He bent down and started rubbing her stomach.

"You and this baby can be my family. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I love you and I want to be with you forever." Darien continued.

Serena finally spoke. "Darien. You hurt me so bad. So many times. How can I trust you again? I can't give in. I have this baby to think about now. And I wont let you hurt my child the way you hurt me."

"I understand that. I really do. I know I hurt you, and I have no excuse, but I would NEVER hurt an innocent child. This child deserves the best. He or she didn't do anything wrong and I think it deserves to have two parents that love it. It can be you and I." Darien tried explaining.

"What if you don't wanna play daddy anymore?" Serena pointed out.

"Serena. That will never happen. I love you. I always did, and I always will." Darien said looking into her eyes.

Serena didn't know what to think. Maybe he was right, she loved him too. But after everything he did to her and her friends.

Darien whipped away her tears. He started rubbing her shoulders and then leaned in to kiss her fore head.

"There's nothing more I want then to see you and this baby happy. I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" Serena asked.

Darien nodded.

"Can you bring me home?" Serena asked.

Darien smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darien never lied. After that day Darien has been with Serena every step of the way. Serena was big, and everyone knew she was pregnant. Everyone was shocked to find out Darien of all people was "the father".

Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy where there for her and couldn't wait to be aunts.

Darien and Serena never slept together yet, they never really talked about it.

Serena's parent where pleased to know the father of the baby was still with Serena and seemed to love her and the baby very much.

But the fact was, Serena wanted to know the true identity of her baby's daddy.

Serena thought about it day in, and day out. _Who can it be? _

So many guys came to her mind, yet nothing was clear. It was so long ago and all of them used protection.

_This is impossible!_ She thought to herself.

Serena started rubbing her stomach…and felt pain.

Darien looked up and seen the pain in her eyes.

"Serena…sweetie, are you okay? Is it the baby? You think you're in labor?" Darien asked.

Serena looked down and seen a big puddle of water.

"Darien…my water broke."

"OH MY GOD...um...HOSPITAL…um…NOW!" Darien screamed out.

Serena's mom runs down the stairs. "Serena…is it true." She looks at Serena. "Alright its true. Darien help Serena to the car, and I'll get everything she's going to need. Now hurry!" She explained.

Darien nodded. _I'm gonna be a daddy_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Many hours later 

"Congratulations. You must be so relieved everything turned out okay. You have the most beautiful healthy baby girl." A nurse called out while handing the most precious thing to her mommy.

Serena took her baby girl in her arms for the first time and felt joy love and happiness enroll her all at once.

"Wow. You are sooooo beautiful." Serena smiled.

Darien came to her side and looked at the beautiful baby girl that looked so much like her mother.

"She's beautiful." Darien smiled holding her little hands.

"Does she have a name?" The nurse called out.

Serena looked at Darien. "Ever since I was small I always wanted to call my daughter Ella." I hope you don't mind.

"Not at all. Ella is a beautiful name." Darien smiled.

"Her name is Ella Elizabeth Bennett Shields." Serena said out loud very proudly.


End file.
